


Bye Bye Lil Sebastian

by leafykeen



Series: Plangst Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance is a good guy, Pidgeance, Plangst Week 2017, This wasn't even intentionally for Plangst week, but it works - Freeform, could be read as platonic, emotion, pidge needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Plangst week prompt #7: Logic / Emotion





	Bye Bye Lil Sebastian

Lance walked in on Pidge crying. Not just crying, but sobbing, so intensely it scared him. 

“Pidge?” He asked, sitting down in front of her. Her whole body shook. “What’s going on? What happened?” 

Lance was unprepared for the full force that was Pidge throwing herself at him, squeezing the life out of him and crying into his neck. Now he was really worried. “Katie, please talk to me.” 

She mumbled something that made his heart skip a beat. “What did you say!? Who’s dead?”

Pidge leaned back, still unable to catch her breath, and said, “Lil Sebastian.” 

_Wait_ _a_ _minute…_ “Lil Sebastian? As in Pawnee?”

She nodded. 

“You’re crying over a sitcom you haven’t seen in months?” 

Pidge’s face flushed red. She started to wipe her face, and said, “I’m sorry. I just get… a little hormonal. And too emotional. The cramps don’t help. And backaches. And headaches. Exhaustion...” 

_Oh._ Lance had enough sisters to know what was going on. She did look exhausted. “Do you need a hug?” 

She didn’t hesitate to move back into his arms, already starting to feel a little better. 

Lance squeezed her tight, and said “I’m just glad you’re okay. Well, other than crying over a fictional pony that died years ago.” 

That triggered the tears again. “He’s a miniature horse!”


End file.
